


i'm sinking deeper, faster than an anchor

by tippytoetomlinstyles



Series: Darling, You're Always The Best [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Breathplay, Choking, Coming Untouched, Crying, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom Liam, Dom Louis, Dom Zayn, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominant, Dominant Louis, Humiliation, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I should stop, Kink Negotiation, Kneeling, Love Bites, M/M, Marking, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pain Kink, Pinching, SO, Smut, Submissive, Submissive Harry, Subspace, Tickling, basically it's harry/everyone, bc i cant not write fluff, dom!Louis, fingering too, hint of fluff, i do not regret a thing, i think i got them all, if i missed some let me know, jesus these tags are getting rediculous, lets hope i can remember them all, louis started it, not so dom Niall bc he has no fucking clue what he's doing, oh jesus okay here we go with tags, pure filth, rimming if you squint, sort of, sub!Harry, they take turns doming harry, vibrating butt plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tippytoetomlinstyles/pseuds/tippytoetomlinstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This idea, it had never occurred to Harry just how much he really wanted it. How much he needed it. It was something Harry didn't know he needed until Louis brought it up. But now he knows how badly he wants it, how badly he needs it. And Louis will do anything Harry needs to be happy.</p><p> </p><p>or the one where Louis talks dirty to Harry while fooling around and gives him a fantasy idea of all of the boys taking turns domming him</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm sinking deeper, faster than an anchor

**Author's Note:**

> holy jesus. okay so this is really just pure filth that's been stewing in my brain for the longest time. when i first started DYATB i plotted a bunch of ideas and this one surfaced from the pools of hell in my head and ate away until i finally said okay, fuck it I'm writing it. so that's that. really it's just more of the things i like to read because there's never enough fics with what i like (or when they do have what i like they have daddy kink in it with them and ew. no.) so without further ado i present part three of Darling, You're Always The Best! Don't worry, there's more where this came from. ;)
> 
> (ps when harry sucks louis off this is what I mean by louis being above harry's head, if that makes sense https://31.media.tumblr.com/a561f5c8d9abfb03316f7cce6bbaaaa4/tumblr_n2rq9lfHK21sxdxtco1_500.jpg )
> 
> Title from: Shake - Walk Off The Earth

 

 

 

It started out as a joke, really. Louis and Harry had been fooling around as normal as could be; Louis had a hand around Harry's neck and was pumping his cock with the other when he started playing dirty. He knew Harry couldn't resist dirty talk; it was one of the biggest things that got him hard the fastest. So when they were fooling around and hardly 'playing', Louis used this as his secret weapon to make Harry come undone. Harry is pink beneath him, Louis lets air fill his lungs again and Harry lets out a delightful moan, hands twitching, his eyes squeezed shut, hands fisting the sheets. Louis grins down at him.

 

"You really love this don't you? Love it when I touch you like this. Love it when I do this." He tightens his grip on his throat again and hears Harry gasp before nodding his head in reply. 

 

"Could make you wait longer, could make you wait all night to cum. What would you do if I did that?” Harry gasps and Louis lets go of his throat, letting him breathe again. Harry makes a whining noise and opens his glassy green eyes to meet Louis’ blue ones.

 

“Please, please let me. I need it.” Louis chuckles, brushes his knuckles across Harry’s cheek.

 

“I know babe I know you need it. Is that all you’ve got though? A simple plea to let you cum?” Harry makes another noise.

 

“Surely you can do better than that. What can you offer me?” Louis liked to do this, to see how far Harry would go before Louis would give him what he wants. Harry trembles under him.

 

“God, anything. Anything Lou, please.” Louis smiles down at him.

  
“Anything? Really Harry? Be specific.” He tweaks Harry’s nipple and Harry’s hips thrust up at open air and Louis pins them down.

 

“Could… could suck you off? Fuck my mouth. Please. Please Louis please.” He’s starting to get further and further down, and Louis loves that about him. He’s got the cold sweats, the anticipation is killing him. Louis tuts and looks at Harry fondly.

 

“I think that’s a fair trade, Haz. Alright then, we’ll make that deal. But you don’t cum until I say, right?” Harry’s eyes roll back in his head.

 

“Okay, okay promise I’ll be good just please-” his hands grapple for something to hold onto and Louis makes his way above Harry, his knees on either side of Harry’s head. Harry has to look upside down to see him. Louis’ hard cock is dangling just above Harry’s face and Harry is so tempted to reach up a little bit to take him in his mouth but Louis would disapprove and call him greedy. Louis grabs Harry’s hands and stretches his arms above his head and places his hands around Louis’ ankles.

 

“Don’t let go of my ankles, Harry. Keep them there.” He presses Harry’s wrists for emphasis. Harry whines and his hips buck up again. Louis pushes them down hard and gives his nipple a good tweak. Harry cries out but Louis hushes him with a pet across his cheek.

 

“Be good for me love. C’mon. Know you can do it, my good boy.” Harry keens and presses his face against Louis’ thigh. Louis turns his head by his hair and Harry looks up at him with wide glossy eyes. His chest is flushed pink, his lips are red and shiny and he hasn’t even been in his mouth yet.

 

“Tell me, what do you do if it’s too much for you? If you need to safe word out but can’t say it?” Louis asks, making sure Harry can remember. Harry lifts his leg to a complete ninety degree angle and shakes his foot. Louis smiles and pets his hair as praise.

 

“Good boy.” Louis tells him. Louis puts one hand under Harry’s head on the back of his neck and lifts it so Harry’s head is tipped back all the way.

 

Harry drops his jaw, covers his teeth and waits. Louis can’t wait much longer than a minute. He’s scooting forward and lines up to Harry’s mouth and begins fucking Harry’s mouth. He starts slow, gradually picking up speed. Harry likes Louis to use him hard and fast so denying him that is just what Louis wants to do.

 

“Fuck Harry, you feel so good.” Louis says and Harry’s hands grip his ankles tighter in response.

 

Louis bottoms out a moment and really fucks Harry now, hitting the back of his throat each time he presses in. He can feel Harry try and swallow around him, a feeling indescribable and so good he shivers in delight. Harry has a small gag reflex so when Louis presses in completely and stays there a moment, Harry begins to choke. In the beginning, when they were learning each other’s bodies sexually, Louis would’ve pulled back and asked if it was too much. He’d come to find out that Harry loved the feeling of being used like this without a choice, with no way to pull off when he begins to choke. The feeling of losing that control, being made to just take what he was given, it made Harry so much more into things, so much harder during sex and Louis thinks that may be where the ‘playing’ really started from. 

 

Louis pulls back enough to let Harry breathe a moment before doing it over again. His free hand presses on Harry’s neck, he can feel himself in Harry’s throat and his thighs quiver.

 

“Hold off until the last moment Haz, and then you may cum.” Harry squeezes Louis’ ankle as if to say he understands. Harry is making these noises that make Louis gasp and fuck him more, and then he lets Harry have it.

 

“Wonder what the lads would think. They know what we do to an extent, I wonder what they would think if they saw you like this, laid out for me, listening to me like you do. To see you so fucking into this- god- to see you letting me fuck your mouth. Should ask them to come watch some time. Come watch me tie you up and fuck you until you’re so down, watch us the way we are together. Maybe you’d want them to. Maybe you want them to see you act like such a slut for me. Maybe you’d want them to do it to you too. Tease you, play with you, to take control-” Harry makes a noise around Louis and his hips arch up and white streams of cum are shooting from his cock onto his stomach and up on his chin and even hits Louis’ chest. He can’t believe it.

 

“Fuck, you like that? You want that? God baby you’re incredible.” Louis says and it’s two more thrusts into Harry and he’s coming hard down Harry’s throat. He pulls out after a moment and makes Harry close his mouth, holding his jaw shut.

  
“Swallow.” He tells him and Harry listens to him, swallowing completely and then showing Louis that it’s gone. Louis slumps back against the headboard of the bed, his legs sprawl out and encompass Harry’s body between them and Harry still doesn’t let go of Louis’ ankles because Louis hasn’t told him to.

 

“Fuck Haz. C’mere baby.” Louis opens his arms and Harry slowly sits up and cuddles into Louis even though he’s still covered in his cum. Louis holds him as the aftershocks still ripple through Harry’s body. They always hit him hard when he’s down.

 

“You did so good. So, so good. Beautiful boy.” Louis brushes back his damp curls and kisses his forehead and Harry sighs happily.

 

“So that’s a thing for you then? The other boys?” Harry hides his face.

 

“Not… not entirely? I like what you said… teasing… taking control but… I don’t want anyone but you…” Harry’s voice is barely there, just a bit of rasp and whisper. Louis shivers, knowing he did that. Louis thinks he understands what Harry is trying to explain, to get across to him.

 

“So you don’t mind if they play, but no fucking?” Louis asks and Harry nods from where he hides his face.

 

“Well that’s something we can talk about when you’re up, okay?” Louis says and Harry nods again. Louis reaches to the bedside table where their glass of water with a straw is (because when Harry’s down if he drinks without a straw it ends up all over, they’ve come to find out) and pulls it into view. Harry begins sipping on it until half the glass is gone and Louis places it back on the table.

 

“Let’s go get you cleaned up so we can cuddle okay? And in a bit, maybe after a nap, we can talk about your new found kink.” Louis teases and Harry giggles but let’s himself be manhandled to the bathroom and that’s that.

 

***

 

They don’t actually talk about it that day like Louis said they would. Harry was still down after the shower and Louis and he had gone to bed early (if you consider midnight early) and didn’t talk about it when they woke up. They talked about it after dinner, when they were cuddled up on the couch watching the 60’s television show of Batman with Adam West. Harry pokes Louis side and when Louis looks down at Harry with a fond look, Harry smiles at him.

 

“What is it, poppet?” Harry blushes at the term of endearment.

 

“Can we talk? About… what we were talking about last night?” Louis smiles and sits up from where he’s lying. Harry sits up too and faces him.

 

“Of course. What is it?” Harry gives him an almost frown face. Does Louis not remember?

 

“Well… it’s all I can think about.” Harry admits and Louis grins.

 

“Glad I’m not the only one then. It’s really something you want, babe?” Louis asks and Harry nods.

 

“Oh yes. Very much. I never thought about it before, until you mentioned it but… I want what you said, I really want it.” Harry explains. He’s got that twitchiness to his voice and his hands are scratching Louis’ bare chest without Harry even realizing it and Louis knows what this is. It happened before he and Harry had begun doing the dom/sub aspect of their sex life. That itchy just under the surface _need_ for it to happen without knowing he needs it.

 

“And how far are you willing to go with them?” Louis wants to know boundaries before he sets anything up.

 

“I don’t want them to go all the way… I don’t mind if they play… like we do? And they could touch me? Obviously. I wouldn’t mind them watching… or seeing me with you… doing stuff… basically everything except no fucking me? I’m not- I don’t think right now-” Harry tries hard to collect his thoughts but sighs and gives up.

 

“Okay, pet. I got all that. That’s all very kinky. I’ll work it out with the boys, you know how they are. I’m sure they’ll agree to it.” Harry lets out a big whoosh of air, tension leaving him.

 

“We’re kinky people, Lou. Obviously it’s gunna be kinky.” He’s grinning and Louis raises his eyebrows at Harry.

 

“Was that a snappy comeback I hear?” Harry smiles and shakes his head. They’re quiet for a moment. Louis pats his side and stands up off the couch, and he pulls Harry with him.

 

“What are we doing?” Harry asks and Louis gives him a look.

 

“We’re preparing. Go grab white paper and markers.” Louis tells him and Harry is confused but he listens, fetching the paper and markers they keep around for Lux when she comes over. He sits down at the table and Louis takes piece of paper. Harry watches curiously as Louis writes out something on the paper. Louis shows Harry the paper when he’s finished and Harry gasps, his stomach flips and Louis smirks.

 

“Now I want you to make a pretty sign saying just that.” Louis tells him and Harry stares at the paper more. In Louis’ chicken scratch hand writing Harry can read clear as day ‘I am here for your amusement. Please use me and play with me! Love, Harry.’ Harry’s hand trembles.

 

“It’s what you want them to do, isn’t it?” Harry looks up at Louis, his mouth is dry.

 

“Yes. Very much.” Louis nods and stands up to leave the table.

 

“You have fifteen minutes to make a pretty sign, and then I want you on the bed, wrists to ankles with cuffs. Can you do that for me?” Louis says calmly and Harry drops the marker. His tongue feels like sandpaper and lead.

 

“Yes Louis I can do that.” he replies in a shaky voice. Louis kisses his forehead and goes into the bedroom to get ready. Harry finishes in ten minutes and is cuffed and exposed just as Louis wanted him in record time. Later that night when they’re laying entangled in each other, Harry’s mind starts to wander.

 

“What do you think they’ll do to me?” He asks curiously with a smile. Louis gives a wicked grin.

 

“Oh I don’t know. Maybe, this.” Louis says as his hands shoot out and begin tickling Harry’s sides. Harry lets out a very unmanly shriek and tries to fight Louis off but the laughing is getting in the way.

 

“Or maybe this.” Louis says and pinches along the waistline of Harry’s boxers. Harry gasps and cants up and groans at the tiny pinches of pain.

 

“Or maybe even this.” Louis says as he hovers over Harry, leaning down to kiss him. Their tongues move languidly together, Louis holding the power and control of the kiss and Harry letting himself be led. Harry sighs when Louis pulls back and eyes him with a look Louis can’t quite read.

 

“No, maybe not like that?” Harry says and Louis laughs, kissing his nose.

 

“Definitely not like that babe. Just me.” Louis says and leans in to kiss him again.

 

“Just you.”

 

***

 

 

Louis doesn’t get around to asking the lads about what he calls ‘The Harry Styles Sex Paradigm’ (mainly named that because ‘do you kinda want to have a go at Harry because he wants you to’ seemed too long and the title he’d come up with sounded smart and like a cool Big Bang Theory episode title so it was a win win) until almost two weeks later. Harry continues to ask if Louis has mentioned it to the boys and Louis eventually he has to warn Harry that ‘if you ask again there will be consequences, be patient’ because no, he hadn’t asked; how do you talk to your three best mates and say ‘my boyfriend and I want to know if you want to join in on our sexual relationship for one time’ or something along the lines of that and not sound like a total knob? Besides, it left Harry in anticipation with the unknown which made things even better because that was one of Louis’ favourite things, making Harry wait for what he wants.

 

So it happens on a day where Harry goes out with Lou and Lux for the day to go shopping and then to Chuck E Cheese, claiming he needs new skinnies because all the ones he has have tears and rips in the knees (and everyone questions why, and it’s not like Louis can just blurt to the world ‘because he’s always on his knees for me’) and he said he’d buy Louis a new super hero shirt just because which made Louis smile. So while he’s off doing that, Louis sets to work about getting the other three boys over so he can initiate phase one of THSSP.

 

He calls all three of them inviting them over to watch the footie game and they all believe it. He goes out to the door and picks up a case of beer and three bags of crisps to set out on the living room table. When the boys arrive half an hour early, Louis takes this as a good sign. Niall is the first to crack a beer and Liam dives into the party mix bowl, and Zayn just sits and waits for the real reason they’ve been called here to be announced (he always has an idea of when Louis’ planning something).

  
“So are we really here to just watch the footie game?” Niall asks as he licks his fingers of the crisp’s salt. Louis gives him a look.

 

“Why wouldn’t you be here for that?” Louis asks incredulously but he’s not as good of an actor around the boys.

 

“Because for one, you never invite us over for footie games anymore. For two, Harry isn’t here so it’s weird, you two are like a package deal we’ve grown used to. And three, the room smells of awkward and it’s radiating from you. So own up mate, what’s the real reason we’re here?” Niall finishes and chomps on another crisp. Louis makes a noise but he knows his act is up. He sighs and cracks open a beer.

 

“Better drink up mates, you’re gunna need it.” Louis says and chugs back half the can of beer. Liam and Zayn share a look before they open a can for themselves and sit back, ready for whatever shits storms coming.

 

“Are you pregnant?” Niall asks and Louis laughs in confusion.

 

“No?” Niall grins.

 

“Okay, then it can’t be too bad.” Louis laughs internally.

 

“Before you announce… whatever it is, can I ask a question?” Liam speaks up finally and Louis turns to him.

 

“Sure, what is it?”

 

“Is it a sex thing?” Liam asks and Louis nearly spills his beer. He’s like a fish floundering without water. How did Liam know?

“Um.” Louis says in return and Liam laughs. Niall whistles and sends Liam a air high five and Zayn has that grin on his face where he bites his lip and his eyes go really big and he laughs quietly.

 

“So yeah, that’s breaking the ice.” Louis says and scratches his head.

 

“Normally you’re so… not awkward about sex. Spit it out, mate.” Niall says and sips his beer again. Louis takes a deep breath and nods, he’s going for it.

 

“You all… know about mine and Harry’s relationship. Sex wise.” The three boys give noises of affirmation.

 

“You got that whole Fifty Shades vibe going on. ‘s pretty hot, if I’m honest.” Zayn speaks finally and it makes Louis laugh.

 

“Of sorts. It’s not as… fucked up as Fifty Shades, I mean, not really? Okay maybe. But I’m no Christian Grey.” Louis says and the others laugh.

 

“I don’t know what’s worse, knowing those books exist or knowing you’ve read all three of 'em.” Liam remarks and Louis gives a fake snicker.

 

“It was a way to get familiar with terms and- and- oh shut up you lot. You watch hentai for Christ sakes.” That shuts both Niall and Zayn up.

 

“Fairs fair. Now get on with it. Stop beating around the bush.” Zayn says in response. A silence is heard before all four of them are pissing their pants laughing.

 

“Well, at least we can joke like this.” Liam says and the others smile at him.

 

“Alright, alright. Um I don’t really know where to start?” Louis thinks for a moment. Should he start with their relationship and the kind of things they do? No, they’ve sort of already covered that. Should he start with what Harry wants? Or the lead up to Louis saying it? He’s not sure at all and it’s frustrating.

 

“Just spit it out mate.” Zayn is growing impatient and earns a glare from Louis.

 

“If you knew what I’m about to say you’d understand why it’s so hard to get it together.” Louis defends.

 

“Alright, alright. C’mon guys, let’s not argue. Louis, in your own time.” Liam intervenes and Louis nods.

 

“I feel like I can talk to you guys about anything… Especially sex related. You all know me and Harry and you know a lot more about our sex life than people should… So anyways there’s that… I don’t really know where to start, as I’ve said. But about two weeks ago me and Harry were fooling around and- he’s a big sucker for dirty talk? So use it to my advantage, guilty is charged- so I started talking dirty and I made up some quip about you lads having a go at being in control kinda? And he came so fucking hard and it’s all he and I have thought about really… we both – he especially- wants it to happen. So that’s my way of asking you.” Louis finishes and he looks up from where he’s been staring at his beer can to gauge their expressions. Zayn doesn’t looks surprised. Niall’s cheeks are flushed and his hair is wild. Liam looks like he’s thinking it over, like he’s imagining the scene in his head and trying to imagine what Louis could possibly be asking.

 

“So you want us to have a go at him?” Niall breaks the silence and Louis sips his drink.

 

“Sort of? I mean, he doesn’t want you to fuck him, it isn’t a gang bang- I don’t think he wants that, though I wouldn’t hold it against him if I’m honest- he just… it’s hard to explain. Part of the aspects of this kind of relationship is that for Harry, the humiliation gets him off. It’s one of the many things he feeds off of, something he needs. You remember not too long ago, the day where he was on everyone’s nerves and I snapped? When he wasn’t listening and just a right prat? That was his way of telling me he needed more. Needed to be taken care of. And I think… I think this is something he needs. And obviously I can’t give that to him alone.” Louis says and all the boys are silent again. It’s Zayn who speaks first.

 

“Well I’m in.” He says and Louis grins at him. He reaches over and clutches his hand for a moment, squeezing his hand in a silent thank you. Oddly enough it’s Liam (the one Louis thought would need the most convincing) who speaks up next.

 

“If it’s something Harry needs, I will do my best to try and help.” He answers and Louis thanks him with a head nod. It’s down to Niall. Niall looks like he’s thinking it over; three pairs of nervous eyes are on him. He makes a face, throws his head back and chugs the last of his beer and crushes the can, looks over to the boys and grins.

 

“What the hell, why not.” And Louis realizes that this is it.

 

It’s going to happen. All three have consented, they’re in. This is happening.

 

“So tell me again, in exact detail, how this happened?” Zayn says with blown eyes and Louis grins and leads into the story of telling the three lads how exactly the idea came about.

 

***

 

 

Louis waits an extra week after he asks for it to happen. He’s not sure if Harry suspected anything when he came home after the day out. Louis was alone on the couch with the half drank case of beer and the three bowls of crisps all three parts eaten and jumped into one bowl. From the looks of things, it had looks like Louis just had a good time by himself watching the footie match. But he didn’t want to chance Harry having any idea that he’d asked the boys so he scurried them out early enough that Harry wouldn’t see them. He waits that extra week so Harry really won’t be expecting anything at all.

 

He messages the lads the night before the big day that ‘The Harry Styles Sex Paradigm’ is put into action. He sends the coded text message ‘the bird flies into the nest at lunch’ and receives three messages back with the same thumbs up emoji. He deletes those texts before Harry sees them, and they go about their day as usual. When night falls and Harry wants to fool around, Louis says he’s too tired (even though he’s done literally nothing all day) and Harry goes to bed with a sour face that Louis simply cuddles away.

 

The next morning is exactly as the last. Louis tells Harry to have a shower and he complies without question. Harry doesn’t feel like getting dressed (which works to Louis’ advantage really) and so while Louis showers Harry cooks lunch. The two eat bacon, ham and cheese toasties for lunch at their kitchen table and Louis thanks him for making lunch when they’re finished. Louis walks off from the table after placing a kiss to Harry’s lips and Harry thinks nothing of it. He begins clearing the plates and washing the dishes as he normally does after they’ve finished a meal. And only when Louis comes up behind him with his hands on his hips and pulls him back against him does he realize what he hadn’t before. The faint distance between he and Louis that wasn’t there before, the distance that he knew could only mean one thing; _they were going to play._

 

“Kneel.” Louis breathes into his ear and Harry’s stomach flutters. Oh yes. It’s this kind of scene. Harry gracefully falls to his knees, his eyes closed as he lets out a shaky breath. He gets himself into his position he’s mastered, his knees together and his feet overlapping each other behind him, tall straightened back and hands on his creamy thighs. Beautiful and perfect as always, Louis thinks.

 

“So perfect.” Louis says as his finger trails up Harry’s spine, causing him to shiver and stutter out a breath. Louis tips Harry’s chin up with his finger and Harry smiles up at him even though his eyes aren’t open.

 

“Do you need time to get there, babe?” Louis asks and Harry shakes his head as best he can.

 

“Okay. Bend yourself over the table for me.” Harry is buzzing in anticipation as he crawls over to the kitchen table, rises from his knees and spreads his torso across the table. His arms are extended above his head as he grips the other side of the circular table and waits. His cheek is pressed against the cold wood and he’s standing on the floor on his tip toes to stretch fully across the table.

 

“Good. Stay.” Louis says and he exits the room. It confuses Harry but he doesn’t question it, stays as still as possible. He knows it’s a test to see if he will break Louis’ word. If he pulls back on the table to put his feet flat on the floor for a break. If he’ll try to make it easier for himself and try not to be caught. But Harry is a good boy and he’ll endure the worst Louis will put him through and not go back on Louis’ word once. Harry isn’t sure how long he stays like that but when Louis returns Harry’s feet have gone numb.

 

“Good boy.” Louis praises and runs a hand over the flesh of Harry’s bum.

 

“You haven’t been bad, so this will be a treat. Thank me for each one.” Louis says before he’s hitting Harry’s pert bum with an open hand smack. It doesn’t hurt much, but it surprises Harry so he gasps and jolts forward on the table. There’s a pink tinge to his bum cheek.

 

“Thank you.” Harry says airily. This continues nine more times. His bum is a pretty shade of pink and Louis smiles at his work and Harry isn’t down but he’s feeling good.

 

“Thank you.” he says again as Louis rubs his stinging cheeks.

 

“You’re welcome.” Louis says softly. Louis goes out of view again but Harry can hear him moving behind him. He can hear something being put down on the table he’s stretched out on and he’s not sure what it is but he doesn’t move to look.

 

“Hands behind your back for me.” Louis says and Harry moves to clasp his hands behind his back.

 

It’s difficult to hold them there but he manages. He hears Louis moving and feels his cheeks being pulled apart to expose his pink puckered hole and he keens at the back of his throat. Louis delves in and begins to rim Harry and it feels so good. Harry resists fucking back on Louis’ expert tongue and sighs when Louis pulls back from him and nearly whines again when he hears the known sound of the cap of lube being flicked open. Louis is relentless in his torture, bringing Harry close several times with two fingers rubbing so good against his prostate. Just when he thinks Louis’ going to let him cum, the fingers pull out, he clenches on nothing and this time he does whine.

 

“Please I need it let me cum please-” he earns a smack on his right bum cheek for that. He stops but wants to beg to Louis to do anything. Louis does do something though, a minute passes and Harry thinks Louis is just going to watch him suffer longer when Louis pulls his cheeks apart again and begins to press in a cold solid object. Harry sighs before he realizes what it is. _A plug._ Harry clenches and whines loudly as the plug sets into place snugly against his prostate.

 

“Lou, I can’t-” He meets eyes with Louis as Louis tugs him up by his curls and gives him a look that makes him shiver.

 

“You can, and you will. Take what you are given and be grateful, remember? I believe that was one of the first lessons I ever taught you.” Louis says and Harry remembers clearly the first time they ever did something like this. It was all learning and understanding back then, it’s just simply what he knows now. Harry’s hands are still clasped behind his back and his shoulders are sagging a bit.

 

“Kneel for me, darling.” Louis says fondly and Harry lets out a shaky breath before slowly lowering himself to his knees, careful not to jostle the snugly fit plug.

 

“Hold your stance; don’t let me see you slacking.” Louis commands before leaving the room again. This scene is proving to be a difficult one for Harry and it’s only afternoon so it’s far from being over. He doesn’t let his stance falter; when Louis returns Harry meets his eyes and pleads him with a look to give him a break.

 

“Darling, don’t give me that look. I know this is a tough one but trust me, you’re going to love it. I promise.” Louis cups Harry’s cheek and leans down to kiss him.

 

“I just- please.” Harry says but he doesn’t really know what he’s asking for. He’s not completely down but he’s not completely up either.

 

“I know babe. Sh.” Louis coos to him. Harry gives him one last look before Louis is holding up the black piece of fabric Harry has come to hate and love, the blindfold.

 

“Close your eyes.” Louis tells him and Harry gives him one last look before he closes his eyes and lets Louis submerge him into darkness.

 

“There. Such a good boy, Harry.” Harry smiles at the praise.

 

“Need to get you ready.” Louis says and Harry thinks he’s almost saying it to himself and not to Harry. Louis helps Harry to his feet and uses his hand at the small of Harry’s back to guide him wherever he wants him to go.

 

“Alright then. Hands out please.” Harry puts his hands from behind his back to in front of his, palms up.

 

He can hear Louis fiddling and then he feels it. The soft yet coarse feeling that gives him tingles. _Rope._ Louis works quickly, over the almost two years they’ve been doing this Louis has mastered his knots like a boy scout. He wraps the rope around Harry’s wrists tightly, not too tightly that it hurts but enough to make a point. He cinches in the middle and deems the work done. He makes Harry step back a step, a second, until the back of Harry’s legs hit something cold? He nearly falls backwards but Louis stops him.

 

“Woah babe, don’t do that, don’t want you falling in.” Louis says and Harry knits his eyebrows. Harry is surprised when his body is stretched by his arms being tugged above his head. This is new. He hears a thud of Louis stepping on the something cold to tie a knot tight somewhere, effectively keeping Harry’s arms above him. Louis is proud of his work.

 

“Lou?” Louis hums in response.

 

“Where are we?” Louis laughs.

 

“In the bathroom, babe.” Louis admits and Harry finally understands, the something cold is the side of the tub. And he now knows his wrists must be bound to the shower curtain rod. Harry feels wobbly and a whole new level of turned on.

 

“I love you.” Louis says softly and presses a kiss to his lips. Harry then hears something. He gasps. It’s a knock on the door.

 

“Louis, oh god, who’s here?” Harry begins to panic but Louis hushes him with a kiss.

 

“It’s what you wanted, darling.” And with that Louis leaves the bathroom and leaves Harry to question what he means.

 

Louis goes and answers the door; Niall, Liam and Zayn are all there waiting.

 

“Took you long enough mate, what were you doing, stringing him up from the ceiling?” Niall asks as they make their way inside and sit down. Louis laughs.

 

“Something like that.” They give him a look as he sits on the couch next to them.

 

“Basically I’m going to give you the do’s and the don’ts while he’s in there stewing in his own confusion. Everyone is still okay with this?” Louis questions and Niall snorts.

 

“Don’t think we’d be here if we weren’t sure.” He says and Louis nods.

 

“When you go in there, you can talk to him. Don’t be afraid to, he like communication while this happens. Praise him, not like a dog but… but a little kid with a drawing they’re proud of. He just wants to please you and make you happy. So tell him he’s good, tell him how good he looks or how good you’re feeling. Don’t fake it. Don’t untie him. Don’t remove the blindfold. Um shit, am I missing anything? It just comes on instinct-” He pauses and thinks for a minute.

 

“Oh. Don’t let him cum. I will go in before any of you and give him the few warnings, the rules and such, and one of those is no matter how much he wants to, he will not cum. He will warn you when he’s close. Don’t forget to leave your mark, literally. A sharpie is provided on the toilet to put your name beside the mark you leave. It’s something he wanted.” Louis tells them. He runs his hands over his thighs.

 

“I think we got it Lou.” Zayn says and Louis nods.

 

“We’ve got to space out timings, give him a chance to wonder who will come in next and do what to him. So who’s going first? Have we decided?” Louis asks and when they look around the room it’s surprisingly Niall who stands up first and raises his hand.

 

“I will.” He replies. Louis nods. He gives a mock salute to Zayn and Liam and he follows Louis to the bathroom. Louis turns to Niall with a curious look.

 

“You’re sure?” Niall nods.

 

“Follow behind me as quiet as you can. Don’t let him know you’re in here with me yet.” Niall holds a finger up to his mouth to show he understands and the two lads enter the bathroom. Niall lets out an auditory gasp when the he sees the picture before him and Louis gives him a glare. Harry’s head perks up from where it had been resting.

 

“Lou?” Louis steps forward and touches his cheek. Harry relaxes.

 

“Hey babe.”

 

“Lou you’ve got to tell me what’s happening I don’t understand,” Louis kisses him quiet.

 

“Sh… sh, it’s okay. Darling, you’re okay. Do you want to know what is planned?” Louis’ hand trails against Harry’s still hard cock Harry’s knees shake.

 

“Yes, please yes.” He pants and Louis kisses his cheek.

 

“Well you see, a little birdy told me one of your newer kinks. So being the most wonderful boyfriend that I am, I saw to it that this kink could be fulfilled…” He says and nips Harry’s neck. Harry gasps.

 

“You mean-”

 

“Surprise.” Louis whispers and steps back and Harry whimpers.

 

“Louis-” Louis clears his throat.

 

“Harry, we’re going over the rules now.” Harry quiets immediately and Louis smiles back at a silent Niall.

 

“One, you are not to cum, at all. No matter how badly you want it, or need it, you will refrain from releasing. You will let each of the boys know if you are close. If I hear that you’ve been bad, I will punish you in front of the boys.” Harry whimpers but nods.

 

“Two, you are here because this is what you wanted. You want the boys to take control, to use you and play with you.”

 

“Three, if you need to safe word out, please use the regular words we use. The boys have been informed of what those are and will stop if you need to word out. They will immediately get me and the scene will stop. Do you understand?” Louis says in his big commanding voice and Harry nods. Louis steps forward; grabbing Harry’s jaw and making Harry face him even if he can’t see him.

 

“Words, Harry.” Louis says and Harry shivers.

 

“Yes, Louis. I understand the rules.” Louis nods.

 

“Good.” He leans in and kisses Harry for the longest moment before he places a slight peck on his lips and stepping back.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you Louis.” Harry replies.

 

“Be good for the boys.” Louis says and gives a nod to Niall. Niall has already removed his shirt. He nods back at Louis and then the door closes.

 

Harry gives a shiver and tries to control his breathing. This is really happening. He’s been waiting for a long time for this and now he’s shaking in anticipation. He hears a noise and his head quirks up. Oh god. One of the boys is in here with him. He immediately tries to hide himself from whoever is in here. He’s not sure why, it’s not like they haven’t seen him naked, and it’s not like they haven’t seen him hard either. But this is a bit different. The boy in the room shuffles forward, Harry wonders if he’s naked. He hears the boy chuckle to himself.

 

“Cute sign Haz.” Harry stiffens, he knows who it is.

 

“Niall.” Harry breathes and feels Niall touch his cheek. He leans into the touch and he can practically hear Niall smirking.

 

“Quite the predicament you’ve got yourself in.” Niall talks casually and Harry smiles.

 

“You fantasize about this much?” Niall asks and Harry realizes it’s a question he’s meant to answer.

 

“Ever since Louis brought it up. It’s all I could think about.” He can feel Niall watching him.

 

“Don’t know much about this sort of thing, if I’m honest. But I did read up on it more. Oh look, Louis left a present.” Niall says and Harry can hear him grab something. Harry shivers in anticipation.

 

“This could be fun.” He hears the tease in Niall’s voice. Typical Niall, all tease and talk and no do.

 

“Niall please-” Harry’s plea is cut off as his body contorts and he lets out a loud scream as a ripple of constant vibration shoots from the plug in him, drilling right into his prostate. He feels like his whole body is vibrating and his cock is so hard and he’s not breathing.

 

“Shit. Oh god.” He whines out and then it stops completely. Niall steps closer and runs a hand up Harry’s side. Harry shivers.

 

“How does that feel?” Harry keens as Niall touches him.

 

“God- so good.” He can feel Niall trailing his hand around his waist to behind him and he nudges the plug and Harry makes a choking noise as it nudges against his prostate perfectly.

 

“It fits so snugly.” Niall says in wonder. Harry cries out as he hears the click and Niall turns the plug back on, tapping the base of it. Harry’s breathing is rapid and he’s trembling and Niall is right there and Harry begins to tug on his restraints and whines and everything feels so good.

 

“Niall, please I’m close. I’m so close.” Harry chokes out and suddenly everything is gone. The vibe stops. Niall stops tapping. It feels like Niall isn’t even there anymore. But Harry can hear him. Niall is wanking off right in front of Harry, can hear the slick slapping sound of his hand on his cock.

 

“Oh god Haz, you don’t know how hot you look right now. Never thought- never imagined- god.”

 

“Niall please let me cum.” Harry didn’t care if he was to receive punishment. He needed to cum so badly and he’d be willing to take whatever Louis gave him.

 

“Can’t, can’t Haz.” Niall stands and puts his arm against the wall. His cock is so heavy in his hand and he can feel it building. Niall squeezes his eyes shut and he can feel his cock twitch in his palm before he’s releasing on Harry’s thigh with a loud groan. Harry gasps at the hot splash of cum on his leg and sags at the knowledge that someone got to cum and it wasn’t him.

 

“Oh god. Oh god.” Niall pants and Harry whines. Niall caresses his cheek fondly.

 

“So good Hazza. Jesus I was probably shit at that but that was so hot you did good. Louis would be proud, I’m proud of you. Thank you. I’m gunna give you something.” Niall says before Harry feels him lean in and bite down on the flesh that spans across his hips just above his v line. The feeling his painful and nice at the same time, it causes Harry to sway and Niall holds his hips still as he continues to suck the love bite into Harry’s hip. When he’s satisfied, Harry can hear Niall uncapping a marker or sharpie and feels him writing on his skin.

 

“There you go babe. There. You okay?” Niall asks and touches Harry’s cheek with his callused hand.

 

“Yes but I need to cum Niall, please let me.”

 

“I can’t babe, Louis said no and you listen to him, yes?” Harry whines.

 

“Yes but I’d be begging him too, please let me.” Niall shakes his head but Harry can’t see him do it.

 

“I can’t do that babe. You were so good Haz.” Niall’s voice is trailing away and Harry can hear the bathroom door click shut. He squeezes his eyes tightly to rid away the tears that want to fall. Niall didn’t really know what he was doing when it came to doming him but he tried his best, denying him what he wanted most, praising him when he needed it, and Harry loves him for trying. Harry is still half down from when it was Louis with him. He lets himself think of what is to come.

 

“Oh wow.” He hears and he’s relieved to hear Liam’s voice.

 

“Li.” Harry squeaks and he gives a meek smile.

 

“Christ.” Liam steps into the room and shuts the door behind him.

 

“Louis said you were down or partly down when he let Niall in. are you still down?” Liam asks. Harry whimpers.

 

“Mmm. Hasn’t changed. Niall… he doesn’t know much about this.”

 

“Lucky for you Zayn and I know a thing or two…” Liam tells him. Harry can feel Liam touching where Niall came on him. He shivers when Liam brings a finger to Harry’s lips. Harry begins to lap at Liam’s finger, Niall’s cum all he tastes. Harry knows it’s gone when Liam pats his thigh.

 

“Good lad. You look so good like this, you know that? Can see why Louis loves doing this with you so much. You’re such a natural sub. Beautiful really. People in clubs would love to see you and Louis together.” Liam talks and trails his fingers across Harry’s stomach.

 

“Didn’t know you did stuff like this.”

 

“I’ve dabbled.” Liam says with a smile Harry can hear.

 

“I can see Niall’s already played with this.” Liam taps lightly on the plug and it makes Harry whimper. Liam picks up the tiny remote and sets it to the dullest setting. It thrums to life and has Harry panting and rocking his hips back on nothing. He doesn’t hear Liam, but he feels him. Liam scratches up Harry’s sides and Harry gasps, canting forward.

 

“Now, now.” Liam swats at his bum unaware of Louis’ previous mark that makes Harry his. Yes, Liam is much better.

 

“You’re quite a ticklish lad, aren’t you?” Liam says with a menacing voice and really that’s all the warning Harry has before Liam is assaulting him in tickles.

 

“Oh god. Liam, please.” He can’t breathe through his giggles. Liam gets his armpits and his sides, and finds the spot behind his knee that Louis bugs him about and Harry is practically wheezing when Liam stops, letting him get air.

 

“Just think, Zayn’s going to come in here and use you just like Niall and I have. He’s going to mark you, leave his mark on you. But we’ll never be as good as Louis will we?” Liam says and Harry smiles at that because no, no one will ever be as good for him as Louis.

 

“You like this? It’s quite slutty of you. But you love it, don’t you.” Liam talks dirty as he grabs Harry’s neglected cock and tugs it, Harry’s knees shake and Liam turns the plug to the next setting and Harry can feel the slick of his and Liam’s cocks dragging together and Harry keens high in his throat.

 

“Liam, I have to, let me-“ he can’t function, his brain is short circuiting.

 

“Oh god Harry.” Liam gives his warning before he releases on Harry’s stomach while sucking a purple love bite to the area below his right nipple. Harry keens and rests his head on Liam’s shoulder and though he cannot see Liam he can see his outline and Liam looks so calm and his face is buried in Harry’s neck.

 

“Liam please I need it-” The plug clicks off and Harry chokes out a sob. He needs to cum. Liam scrawls his name beside his love bite and holds Harry tightly.

 

“Sh… you’re okay, I know it’s intense, I know. But Zayn’s going to come in and after he’s done Louis will be here and he’ll let you cum and you’ll feel so much better babe. Just hold out til then. I don’t want to see you punished. You’re doing so well Harry. So good. You look so good.” Liam presses kisses to Harry’s cheeks and comforts him. Harry feels himself slipping. His arms are growing numb and his knees weak and he wants to curl into a ball. The feeling of teetering between orgasm and misery over and over is agony. He’s sure his dick is purple by now.

 

“Just you wait, Zayn’s gunna come take care of you.” Liam whispers as he shuts the door. Harry lets himself sag as much as he can. He’s tired, he’s sweating, and all he can think of is his need to release. He’s been hard for ages and if he thinks about anything else his eyes go splotchy, bursts of light behind dark eyelids. He wants to give up. To give in and safe word out because he’s not sure how much more of this he can take.

 

“Zayn.” Harry chokes when the door opens. Zayn hushes him with tender touches and Liam’s cum on his lips and Harry lets the sobs wrack the his body as he takes what he is given.

 

“Good boy. You’ve done so well with Niall and Liam. So well.” Zayn reassures him and then it begins. Zayn is relentless. He pinches Harry hard, leaving a trail of pinches down each side, inflicting a small amount of pain with each one before soothing it with his finger tip. Harry chokes out sobs as Zayn continues, he nudges the plug against Harry’s prostate earning a delicious cry and whimpers. Zayn turns the plug on once again, lets the vibrations bring Harry closer and closer to the peak that won’t come.

 

“Zayn please, please, please, Zayn, please-“ he garbles on and Zayn nods though Harry can’t see.

 

“You’re going so well.” Zayn twists Harry’s nipples between his fingers and Harry’s back arches and he’s about to cum when Zayn’s hand wraps around his cock ina way that a cock ring would, inevitably denying him the ability to no matter how much he wants it.

 

“NO! Zayn no please you’ve got to let me cum please-“ He sobs and Zayn sucks on his nipples until their puffy and all Harry can do is take it. He’s not even fighting anymore. Not even trying. He’s finally down, not soaring in complete subspace but he’s down.

 

“Wow, you look so beautiful Haz. I’m gunna cum and then Louis will let you cum. Hang in there babe.” Zayn says as he rubs off into Harry’s hip.

 

When he’s about to cum he steps back and angles his cock so when he comes undone he hits Harry’s chest and his chin. Zayn collects his cum for Harry to take and Harry laps at it because he’s to take what’s given.  Zayn leaves his mark above Harry’s belly button and writes his name around the mark proudly. He kisses Harry’s tear stained cheek before the bathroom is silent and Harry is alone. He doesn’t know how long it takes for Louis to come to him. It feels like forever (when really it’s okay two minutes). Louis steps inside and immediately moves to care for Harry. Harry slumps and starts to cry in happiness when he hears Louis.

 

“You’ve done so well. You’re almost done baby boy. Look so good. So beautiful marked by our boys. So fucking good.” Louis murmurs in his ear as he reaches up and cuts the rope he used with scissors. Harry’s body immediately gives into gravity and Louis catches him, rubbing feeling back into his wrists and cooing to Harry softly to bring him back up a bit. They’re still not finished.

 

“Come back up a bit for me babe. There’s just you and me left. You took care of our boys didn’t you? Let them use you and play with you, did so well. They’re so proud and so happy. You’re so good poppet.” Louis coos and Harry hums in response.

 

“I’m here. I’m here.” Harry says faintly and Louis knows he’s up enough now that they can continue.

 

Louis removes the blindfold from Harry’s eyes in the dimly lit bathroom. Evidence of Niall and Liam and Zayn are apparent, and Harry’s sign is on the wall above the toilet, the remove to the plug dangling off a push pin in the wall by a sticky note that says ‘use me too!’ Louis grabs the remote and pockets it. He gets Harry to stand up and stretch out his limbs before Louis is pulling Harry’s arms behind his back.

 

“Any preference?” Louis asks, knowing Harry will understand he means a restraint. Harry’s wrists are sensitive from the rope so Harry opts for the least painful option.

 

“Velcro cuffs please?” he asks so kindly and Louis assumed this would be his choice so he pulls two strips out and reties Harry’s hands behind his back the way they had been before. Harry slumps back into Louis for a moment.

 

“C’mon. Gunna show our boys how good you are for me?” Harry shivers and nods. Louis leads Harry out of the bathroom and out into the living room with a steady hold on his arm to where the other boys are all sitting, still half clothed. They all eye Harry with fond smiles but Harry’s eyes remain on the floor. Louis pats his shoulder and he gracefully falls to his knees. He hears one of the boys whisper ‘Christ’, he’s pretty sure it’s Liam.

 

“He’s been such a good boy, hasn’t he?” Louis says from where he sits on the arm of the couch. The boys all agree.

 

“Could make him sit like this all day, just to watch him.” Harry’s face twists into one of worry but he doesn’t lift his eyes. The boys in the room all try to talk Louis out of that idea.

 

“Could take him over this table.” Louis mumbles as he drags his hand through Harry’s curls.

 

“Could take him over my knee.” Harry tenses at this, the other gasp.

 

“So many options.” Louis teases and Harry lifts his head only when Louis lifts his chin, makes him drop his jaw to reveal just how wide his mouth can go. Harry’s eyes open and they look at Louis with such fondness.

 

“I think we should show them just how this whole thing came about, don’t you?” Harry’s eyes widen at this. He knows Louis has already made up his mind about this so he stays silent and closes his mouth.

 

“C’mon Hazza, we’ll show them.” He taps Harry’s shoulder and Harry stands. He lets Louis maneuver him until he’s in his back sprawled across the coffee table and perfectly ready for Louis. The coffee table is high so Harry can be seen by all the boys and is tall enough that when Louis is ready he can simply fuck Harry’s mouth without a single problem. Louis throws the remote control to Zayn.

 

“If you would be so kind as to set that to the highest setting when I say please, this won’t take long.” Harry gasps at this. Oh god his toes curl in anticipation.

 

“C’mon Hazza. Show the boys how wide you can open.” Louis says and Harry swallows once, licks his lips and then drops his jaw as far as it will go and sticks his tongue out a bit like he knows Louis likes. He hears a slur or curses from each of the boys and he’s practically shining and beaming at the fact that he’s the center of attention.

 

“Hear that? That’s all for you darling. You’re so perfect.” Louis places a hand on Harry’s neck and squeezes, hears the little gasp Harry gives when his air is being cut off. He can hear the slick sound of someone wanking around but he only has eyes for Louis. It’s always Louis.

 

“Hold off until the very last second, do you understand?” Harry is about to say yes when Louis presses into his hot mouth and bottoms out.

 

He can hear all the voices cursing about how good he looks, how jealous they are of Louis, how good Harry is. His body is tingling with all the praise and he’s so happy. Louis begins to really fuck his mouth and Harry wraps his tongue around Louis causing him to bottom out again. Louis holds himself deep in Harry’s throat. Harry begins to panic that he can’t breathe, he always does. Louis coos softly to him and strokes his neck before pulling back and pressing back in before holding down on his neck. Harry closes his eyes and lets Louis use him and focuses on breathing, though that’s impossible. It’s even more impossible when Zayn clicks the remote to the highest setting and the plug roars to life, drilling Harry hard. Harry can hardly take it when someone, he isn’t sure who, is at his other end tapping on the plug in time with Louis’ thrusts. He gives in and plummets under just as he finally cums.

 

He keeps coming for ages, the plug still vibrating against him. Louis doesn’t tell Zayn to stop touching it or to turn it off, just continues to fuck Harry’s mouth until he reaches his orgasm. It makes his knees tremble and as he pulls back a string of saliva and cum connect his spent cock to Harry’s mouth. Harry holds his mouth open until Louis closes it for him and tells him to swallow and Harry listens. While Louis brings Harry back to the land of the living and the three others come out of their orgasmic highs, Louis tells Zayn to fetch a warm water to clean Harry up with. Louis pulls Harry off the table and into his lap where he holds him through the earth shattering tremors that follow his orgasm. Suspended for so long between agony and bliss Harry takes his time returning to a state of mind that isn’t completely _Louis Louis Louis_  and is more of _my boys my boys my boys._

“How was that, Hazza?” Louis asks as he gently rocks him back and forth. The three other boys have made their way to the floor cuddling into Louis and Harry like a litter of puppies. An exhausted, fucked out bunch of pups. Harry hums.

 

“Amazing.” He replies into the crease of Louis’ neck. Louis tuts when Zayn hands him the marker. Louis sits up a bit and Harry follows, eyeing Louis with wide glassy eyes.

 

“Can’t forget my mark, can we?” Harry waits for Louis to choose his spot and Harry gasps when he chooses the spot between his two bird tattoos.

 

Louis sucks multiple love bites into Harry’s skin and Harry just lets him. When Harry glances down at his chest when Louis is finished he sees an upside down heart, right on the spot where his heart technically is. Harry understands what Louis’ trying to say without him even needing to say a word. Louis is grinning fondly. He uncaps the marker and in the middle of the heart Louis scrawls his name with a little ‘+Harry’ on the end and Harry just ends up nodding and kissing him because Harry loves him too and Louis always has his heart.

 

“Thank you.” Harry says loud enough that the others can hear.

 

“Love you.” Niall says.

 

“Love you too.” Liam adds.

 

“Love you three.” Zayn goes along with it.

 

“Love you most.” Louis whispers and makes Harry beam.

 

“Love you guys.” Harry says softly before he lets his eyes close and he simply floats. He means it, he really does. If there was one thing to be sure of, there was never any doubt that Harry means it when he says it.

 

Harry loves his boys.

 

 

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> http://tippytoetomlinstyles.tumblr.com/ find me on tumblr! (trying to figure out coding again bc the one I was using isn't working anymore sigh.)


End file.
